


[Podfic] Point B by two skeletons

by saffronbunbaker



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Mindfuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate it when Marla leaves for work because this is when Tyler steps out of the shadows to play.</p>
<p>A coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/91557">Point A to Point A</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Point B by two skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Las](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Point B](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86588) by twoskeletons. 



[...you've always known this...]

[](http://s1076.photobucket.com/user/pouring-rain/media/PointBpink_zps86413a96.jpg.html)

Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ki1xr79tk7a6k9r/Point%20B%20by%20twoskeletons.mp3?dl=0) (SIZE 5.9MB), [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/626k6k7ipfnwki8/Point%20B%20by%20twoskeletons.m4b?dl=0) (SIZE 5.9MB) 

**Length:** 00:06:15 

[Stream](https://dl-web.dropbox.com/get/Podfic/Point%20B%20by%20twoskeletons.mp3?_subject_uid=255660814&w=AABWUwLB5W1xSgUiZHcCMbxz74y-RKpzBznISEMHl5JCKQ)

Link to [Point A to Point A](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91557)

**Podficcer notes:**

I have a soft spot for Fight Club and this author writes it so well and I love how the language flows in them. I am a bit in love with all of their FC fics but I don't have the time right now to record one of the longer ones so this little one felt perfect, though if anyone else is inclined to record them and need a personal cheerleader then I'm your person!

also, thank you twoskeletons for having a blanket statement, you make the world a brighter place.


End file.
